Downward Slope
by StarGazing03
Summary: Yet another "what happens after Jonas finds the sled story". Jonas wakes up after the sled in a room he doesn't reckonize and confused


The snow fell much quicker as he got even closer to the ending of the amazing ride. The adrenaline pumping through his veins kept him alert, although he could feel that he was growing weaker. He fought gravity just long enough to look at the little baby lying right behind him. "We did it, Gabe! We're here! In Elsewhere!" he called out. Up ahead, he could just barely see the ghost of a presence rushing towards them. As the sled began to grind to a stop his vision turned spotty and, just as the sled stopped moving, the world diminished into blackness.

When the darkness finally faded away and he could open his eyes, he saw a blinding light that was so foreign to him it took him a couple of seconds to register that this was sunlight, in all its glory. Without getting up, he flicked his eyes over to his left, only to see Gabriel and another baby lying in a crib side by side. The unfamiliar baby blinked at him and began to shriek loudly. A girl rushed through a door that he hadn't seen up until that point. The little baby seemed to relish being held in the girl's arms. "Shush, silly baby. You're all right. I know you don't know your roommate, but he should be all right. Come on honey, quiet down. How would you like it if I were screaming at you while you were sleeping? Did it ever occur to you that he might want to sleep?" The baby quieted down and began blinking trying to stay awake. "That's good Johnny, go back to sleep. I knew I could lull you to sleep. "The girl smiled and placed Johnny down on his bed gently. He saw her walk over to him. She seemedcompletely restless. "It's nice to see you among the living. Mama was worried about you and the baby. We were shocked to see you coming down the hill. I'm glad one of the boys left the sled up there since I don't know how else you would have made it down here alive. And that poor baby! He was pretty close to death too, but Mama is too stubborn to let him die. Hopefully, we can find a spare crib for your baby, but until then this should be adequate. I'm Isabel, by the way. Who are you and what is your baby's name?"

He blinked at the girl for a couple seconds before forcing himself to say, "My name is Jonas, and that's Gabe. Where am I?"

Isabel quickly started talking about the place. "We call this place Nod, like the dreamland between Sameness," she said, proudly. "Most of us here left either right before or just after, the world decided to convert to Sameness. Although you aren't one of them, judging by the plate on the back of that bicycle of yours. Are you one of those Receivers that they use in Sameness? I can't imagine how that would work! Well, you were lucky to get here. I've heard of Receivers dying trying to get out in time."

She then paused to catch her breath after chattering away. In some ways, it reminded him of Lily, although she had slightly haunted eyes that told a different story. She seemed like the women he sometimes saw in memories. She had seen something horrible, but she was still optimistic. Apparently, she had the aptitude to talk, also.

"What was that event you were celebrating when I was coming down the hill?" he asked. The question had been circling in his mind.

Isabel became slightly more solemn as she stared above him. "That was Christmas we were celebrating. It's a holiday. Most of the members of Nod come to Mama's that night to cut down and then decorate the Christmas tree. Some of the ornaments are so fragile that we have to be really careful." She paused, and then looked at his face that most likely looked confused. "This all sounds like nothing to you, does it? Sameness is so comprehensive in eliminating everything from before.

"Christmas celebrates a very special baby's birth, and it's also about family. Since most of us don't have a real family, we spend the night with Mama." She turned her head and glanced at the door as if trying to recall something. In fact, I should probably go and have Mama come up and look at you and Gabe. " He saw Isabel slip out of the room, muttering to herself. It was something like, "If only John was here, I could see him and Jonas being good friends." Outside the room, he heard a distinctive sound. Was it music?  
A new woman entered and sighed in exasperation. Jonas was puzzled-why had Isabel called her "Mama"? They looked entirely different. "My name is Sylvia, but I prefer to be called Mama, since I'm sort of like the mother hen of Nod. Isabel tells me your name is Jonas. So, how are you feeling, Jonas?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. My ankle hurts a little, but that's it. How is Gabe?" He asked. She indicated for him to stand up.

The woman shuffled dutifully over to the crib and deftly examined the sleeping baby. "He has a slight fever, but he's definitely alive and getting better. Most little ones here get sick with the flu this time of year. It was a miracle; actually-he was running a really terrible fever. For a while I was worried he might not make it, but he'll be one tough boy when he's older. If you feel up to it, come downstairs and meet our family." He shook his head negatively. "I'll just send the gang up here, then. We really want you to feel like part of the family." She smiled at him and he knew, in this world that was different from the one he was so well acquainted to, he would be okay.


End file.
